Organization 13 is da BOMB
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: Series of random chapters with CLEAR examples of why Org.13 rocks. Includes them as nerds playing World of Warcraft, trips to places like Six Flags and Seaworld, show parodies crack abuse Drug Trips and more! Rated T for Language, Sexual references.
1. There is no Tekken 29 or AC for PSP

**Wow.**

**How can anyone NOT see Yaoi in KH?**

**Well, I'ma noob and the only KH game I has is 358 1/2 Days, but I watch a lot of vids and checked out cutscenes from almost all games. So. Yeah.**

**I also have friends that blah bla blah f-ck this I'm bored and writing another fic too.**

**

* * *

**

**Day One:**

"Axel, what's $3X?"

Roxas sat, reading a magazine he found in Saix's room.

Axel sat right across from him, but never cared to see what the boy was reading.

"Gosh," Roxas began, flipping through and staring at pages. "This magazine sure has a lot of pretty girls..."

"...?" Axel still didn't look up (too busy with Tekken 29 for PSP), but at points let him hear the sounds from around the room.

Roxas, all wide-eyed said, yet again, another /off/ comment: "Wow...they look so creamy..."

"..." Axel promsied himself mentally that he wouldn't look up.

"Oh!" Roxas again. "So _THAT'S _the other part...I thought they were all just the same, round, things."

"..."

*pageflip* Roxas whistled. "Whoo...ohhhh, that's what Larxene meant when she told Axel she was going skinnydipping."

Honestly.

It was KILLING Axel.

_KILLING him._

_"Ai chuahua..." _Axel thought, he could see droplets of sweat on his PSP.

"..."

"..."

"..."

*page flip*

"..."

"Oooh,,ahhh..."

*pressing game buttons."

"..."

"..."

*Aw,yeah*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*game over in Tekken*

"Hey, Axel?"

"!" instant stun.

"Y-Ye..."

Oh.

Axel looked up.

His eyes freakin widened.

Nope, not a porno.

Not the latest US Weekly.

...

_"Whadd'ya know," _Axel thought. _"Pfft, it's only a Disney magazine, and everyone knows those fags won't do anything beyond butt sex."_

"...Axel?"

"O-Oh...Sorry, Roxas." Axel rubbed the back of his head (if even possible with his firey ginger hair) and asked what he wanted.

Roxas had clearly had this question in his head.

"Axel, what's sex?"

*PSP break*

Axel gaped at the blond. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"Oh, and since when do boobs have nipples on them? How can I tell if my penis is the right size? What's a vagina? Can guys have babies? What's that white stuff I keep seeing? Why do people sometimes stick weird things up their-"

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-OXAS...ROXAS, ROXAS, ROXAS!"

*roxas O.O;;* "Err...what, Axel?"

"..."

**(AN: this whole list is said by Axel, Just underlined to make it somewhat easier to track)**

1-Nipples are just THERE. And guys have them too. Also sometimes fat guys (like Pence) can have these things called "moobs."

2-YOUR PENIS IS RIGHT WHEN WHOEVER YOU'RE FUCKING ENJOYS IT.

3-A VAGINA IS A FEMALES SEX PLACE WHERE YOU INSERT YOUR SEX PLACE TO HAVE SOME FUN

4-NO, GUYS CANNOT HAVE BABIES UNLESS IT IS A GAYASS MPREG FIC, OR YOU USE THE CHEAT IN THE SIMS GAMES TO MAKE GUYS PEGGY.

5-THE "WHITE STUFF" IS A GUY'S HAPPY CREAM, TO MAKE BITCHES LIKE YOU PREGNANT. IT ALSO IS GOOD FOR TRANSMITTTING AIDS,HIV,ECT.

6-THOSE ARE DILDOS. DILDOS EXIST BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE SAIX CAN'T GET ANY PUSSY/PENIS."

"Haahh...Hahhh..." Axel _did _say that all in one breath; he began heavily breathing, face red like his ginger hair, and shaking all over.

Roxas was shaking too, but hid eyes were beyond normally wide and he was making weird sounds.

"..."

"W-...WHY DID SORA HAVE TO SLEEP THROUGH PUBERTY?" Roxas cried, dropping the magazine and running to his shitty room.

Axel stared as the boy ran off, and as soon as he left from sight, picked up his PSP, removed Tekken, and popped in Animal Crossing.

"..."

_**5 minutes into the game-**_

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO UPGRADE MY HOUSE WTF!"

"You do some seriously fucked up shit, dood." Said Larxene, who had been standing behind Axel the whole time...yes, even through the sex talk.

Axel turned around. "Aw, fuck."

"Stupid ginger!" Yelled Roxas, at the room's entrance.

"Dude," Larxene began. "Grow some, already."

Roxas sniffled, and from that moment on decided to stop taking Larxene's Estrogen pills.

**

* * *

**

**End.**

**Should this be rated M? I'm not sure.**

**If you think so please tell.**

**If you're of of those pussy-ass Disney Hannah Montana luvers, then you can go jack off to Mickey Mouse x Goofy yaoi...IF you know what jacking off is...**


	2. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Axel's DEATH

**Ever seen that retarded Disney 3d show, "Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse?"**

**PFFT. Check THIS shit out.**

**Note contains cow puns.**

"It's the Mickey Mouse, Clubhouse! Come inside it's fun inside it's the Mickey Mouse, Clubhou-"

*pppffttt Darkness opens, out steps Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia*

..."Huh huh! What'cha doin in my clubhouse, huh huh?"

"Mickey-" Marluxia began.

"That's _King _Mickey, huh huh."

"Yeah...whatever..." the pinky-haired continued. "I am a member of Organization 13; we have been ordered to take out your-"

"Ohhhh, Mouse K'Tools~!" the fugly mouse gayly called.

"What the...fuck?" Larxene, who was _**UDDERLY**_ dumbfounded by the weirdness in the room, to make it even worse some fucked up looking tools started hopping and floating about all the way to the "King."

"Hey, Axel?"

"Uh...Yeah?" Axel replied to Roxas, but still not taking his awkward gaze from the _things _surrounding the mouse.

"Why are all the worlds we visit filled with ugly, demented creatures?"

Axel was about to speak, but Marluxia broke in. "Because Xemnas thinks it's _hilaaarious _when he sends us to places like these, so we think we're perpetually high or something..."

"Sounds like someone has some info on PCP~"

"SHUT IT, LARXENE-"

"Up!" the fagbag rodent said. "There be no violence in _my _clubhouse, huh huh."

"...I am _not _listening to this rat." Marluxia said, summoning his weapon.

About 5 seconds after its summoning, it disappeared.

"?"

"Pfft, pussy...let me try..." Larxene said, summoning her-and it went away.

"What..." Marluxia growled between gritted teeth.

"Oh, I told you. No weapons equals nooooo violence; not in my clubhouse."

Marluxia tried to keep calm. "WELL, YOU HAVE THOSE TOOLS. CAN'T TOOLS BE CONSIDERED DANGEROUS.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh huh! Oh, WMD'k'toolz~!" **(note in case YOURSELF or anyone in particular out there doesn't know, WMDs means "Weapons of Mass Destruction", something that sounded funny when George W. Bush said it.)**

"What the crap?" Axel yelled, just as a chainsaw with Mickey ears emerged from under a table.

Followed by that was a cleaver, with Mickey ears. A stun gun, with Mickey ears. A hatchet, with Mickey ears, an automatic shotgun with,you guessed it, Pluto ears.

"GAAAAAH!" Roxas screamed as the chainsaw-Mickey flew at him.

*SLOW MOTION* "N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-" Axel slowmotionly yelled, slowmotionly jumping in front of Roxas, slowmoitionly falling and bleeding and cussing out.

Marluxia laughed at the random slow motion-ness, as did Larxene.

Roxas just went (O_O), but then he started crying.

"Axeell!"

"Roxas...I...You make me feel...Like I have a heart..."

"? R-Roxas..."

"AND NOW IT'S GONNA STOP BECAUSE OF YOU, FUCKTARD."

"Oh, shut it, Axel! Gingers don't have souls, anyways!"

*gasp!* "Roxas...you dick. With my last breath, I say I curse Riiikkkuuuu..." -POOF-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Huh huh"

"Okay can we just go...NOW?" Marluxia groaned.

"Report to Saix?" Larxene asked.

"I wouldn't." Marluxia replied.

"I MUST DIE...BY THE HAND OF MY LOVER...THROUGH POISON...KISSING THE LIPS OF-"

"...Stupid baby,"Larxene began. "Come on, Juliet."

"What're we gonna do now?" Roxas asked.

"Pfft, fuck you all, I'm heading over to the gentlemen's club."

"Ladies club, for me."

"Yeah okay, uh, Kid Sports for me, thanks."

"And that's the end of our show, huh huh!"

**Is it wrong I actually laughed while writing this?**

**Next up possibilities:**

**-Warhawk (multiplayer online PS3 game)**

**-World of Warcraft (if you don't know what is is then you ARE a noob. Or just have a life.)**

**-ToonTown Online (online disney game. Actually fun but it crashed a lot.**

**-Playing Brawl**

**-Collection of commercial parodies**

**-Panty raid! Woohoo!**

Now I'll most likely write these before anyone has a say, but you can tell me which order you'd prefer and welp majority rules!


End file.
